


Group Study

by crescentsteel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Threesome - F/M/M, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentsteel/pseuds/crescentsteel
Summary: A very intense study session with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219





	Group Study

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first and last entry for kinktober. Smut drains me. My poor innocent brain.

“Tsukishima, we c-can’t.” You whimper when you feel his hand give your boob a firm squeeze under your shirt. He sweeps your hair away from your neck and lunges in to give a quick lick to your sensitive ear. He’s positioned behind you while you’re planted between his thighs.

“Why not?” His voice barely above a whisper right in your ear. His closeness and the heat of his breath gives you goosebumps.

“What do you mean ‘why not?’ Yamaguchi is right here with us.” You worriedly look at your freckled friend sleeping soundly at his bed. 

The three of you agreed to have a group study in Yamaguchis’ place for your coming exams. You three belonged to the same class, but you don’t really get along much with him. Tsukishima really seems douchey compared to Yamaguchi who is nice to everyone in class. You only tolerate him because he’s always with Yamaguchi. So when you asked Yamaguchi to study with you, of course, he had invited the grouchy Tsukishima as well. You didn’t think he’d agree though. He’s not really the type to be around others. You only see him hang out with the volleyball club.

“So if he wasn’t here, you’d still let me do this?” his tongue trails down to your neck and stops to suck the delicate skin. His other hand moves to your unattended breast and proceeds to grope it as well. 

How did you two get in this situation? You were just fighting over some English problem which you vehemently disagreed on what the correct answer is. Next thing you knew, he was punishing you with his mouth until it escalated to this.

“Nooo…” It was meant to be a protest, but it sounded more like a moan. You don’t like Tsukishima but you feel yourself growing wet from the way he’s touching you. Unconsciously, you rub your thighs together to ease the lack of attention in your core. 

The act doesn’t go unnoticed. “Oh? But you seem to like this,” his usual cold voice taunted you, amusement seeping through his words. 

You do like it. And you hated yourself for it. Tsukishima’s not bad looking. Every time you’d see them in the hall for the past two years, it was him you’re drawn to. He’s tall and he’s smart. And you’re a sucker for intelligence. His glasses added to the charm. To you, he was the mysterious, quiet, smart guy in class. 

How you wished he remained a mystery. 

You found out you three were in the same class in your senior year. And right at the moment you spoke to him for the first time, his rotten attitude tore whatever attraction you felt towards him. He’s not a charming, mysterious, quiet guy. He’s a sarcastic asshole who just happened to be smart too. 

So instead of him, your fancy shifted to his friend. He’s approachable, kind, and smart. You don’t even know how they’re friends at all. 

“Should I take care of this too?”

He holds one thigh and nudges it away from the other to give him access to your groin. His hand slides beneath your skirt, his fingers tracing up to the moist thin fabric of your underwear. “See? I was right. You do like me doing this to you.” 

Scared that indecent sounds will come out of your mouth, you furiously shake your head as an answer. 

He clicks his tongue. “Some honesty won’t hurt, you know.” He hooks your underwear and pushes it aside, exposing your dampness. You go for his wrist and try to remove his hand, which was a waste of energy because he doesn’t even budge at all.

He sneers right in your ear. “How cute,” the sarcasm unmistakably in his remark. 

You feel him drag his middle finger on the length of your slit, his bare touch making you shudder. 

He dips his head to the crook of your neck while his available hand resumes toying with your boob. He tweaks the perk nipple with his dexterous fingers. 

From the variety of pleasure assaulting your senses, you don’t notice that you’ve spread your legs wide. He took it as an opportunity to plunge a slender digit inside your needy core. At this, you’re unable to keep the moan you’ve been holding in. Everything that Tsukishima’s doing, he’s doing it infuriatingly well. You’ve never been this aroused. You feel your resolve receding as quickly as his finger pumped in and out of you, picking up the pace despite your strangled whines. 

Your hands weakly reach up to grip his biceps and bury your face there. This way, you can grab onto something and at the same time, muffle the obscene panting and groaning from you. 

But he won’t let you do that. He’s going to make you completely give in to him and he’s going to see you do just that. He stops playing with your chest and removes his arm from your clutch. Instead, he grabs the back of your head and claims your lips. This time, you respond with desire instead of resentment. You match the stroke of his tongue inside your mouth. 

With how your cunt is getting slicker, he decides to push another finger inside and increase his pace. To prod you even more to the edge, he utilises his index finger to stimulate your clit in figure eights. In less than no time, you’re moving your hips back and forth to meet the strokes of his fingers. 

He pulls away from the kiss to see how undone you’ve become. At the sight of you fucking yourself with his digits and your face contorted with uninhibited pleasure, his dick twitches. He can imagine you grinding like that on his dick instead of his hand. 

With his mouth absent on yours, nothing is constraining your moans from spewing out. You seem to forget that someone else is in the room, but he won’t be reminding you. If Yamaguchi wakes up, then so be it.

What he originally wanted was just to make you lose your cold composure toward him, but now he wants something else. 

You grip his shirt tightly, your eyes shut closed. Your whines are louder and higher. He knows you’re about to cum. 

“Ahh ahhhh I’m gonna-”

Your eyelids snap open when he retracts his fingers. 

“Why did you stop?” You ask him with a weak voice and hazy eyes. The pleading look in your face suits you better since you always looked at him like he was an eyesore. But he wasn’t content with this. You can still be ‘nicer’ towards him. 

“Did you not want me to stop previously?”

You look away, hesitant to answer his question. Seems like you need a little push to get the words out of you. He gets back to rubbing your clit in a slow, torturous manner. 

“Hnnnnng.” He stops when you start gyrating your hips again. “Let me rephrase, y/n. Do you want to cum?” 

Your pride won’t let you answer him, but you want it more than anything. You’re throbbing wildly down there. You need the release. So as a compromise to your pride and to your lust, you just nod while looking down. 

He sighs, evidently dismayed. “Let’s just stop here. You’re too fucking stubborn.” You’re shocked and alarmed at his display of irritation. He’s pissed and he’s about to stop for real this time. He’s already pulling away from you, which makes you panic. You grab him by the collar to stop him. 

“Don’t stop,” your lips tremble before you add, “please.” He smirks at your plea, satisfied at how bad you wanted it. “On your fours then.” Your eyes widen at the command. 

“W-what?” You just wanted him to finish what he was doing. That didn’t include you getting on your knees and elbows. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be smart? That means I want you bent over for me.” His tone was his usual asshole sarcastic self, but you aren’t annoyed this time. “But why?” 

“Playing dumb, I see. I’ll spell it out for you then. Bend over and stick your ass out, so I can fuck you and make you cum like you asked me to.” 

You shiver at the vulgarities he just uttered. It came out so smoothly, not even a hint of diffidence at any word. You don’t like douchery, but something about this makes you concupiscent. You no longer just wanted to cum from his fingers. You want everything he has to offer. 

“I’m counting to three before I take my notes and leave.”

You don’t waste any second and do as you’re told, throwing your pride out of the window. And just like you, he doesn’t squander any time and pulls down your panties to your knees. He pushes your skirt up so he can see the whole view of your ass and pussy, but he doesn’t take long. After all, he’s already hard and ready. He prods on your entrance and traces your slit with the tip of his cock, spreading your dripping arousal on him as well. 

You look back at him with needy eyes. 

“Put it in now,” you purr. 

With how you said it, he can’t refuse. He grabs your hips firmly and rams his cock inside you in one swift motion. 

“Aaahhh!” You almost don’t recognize your own voice. Just like that, your insides were full and your deepest spot was already hit. Even though the initial thrust was quick and hard, his next ones are the opposite. He slowly takes his dick out and lunges back in so aggravatingly slow. Impatience is not really your trait, but he’s already stopped twice before and right now, you just want him to do it properly. 

“Pleaseee. Fuck me hard already.” 

He snickers at your request. “Someone’s finally found her words.” He gladly complies. He sinks himself completely inside you then proceeds to bang you hastily, the delicious friction building up again on your stomach.

You don’t even try to muffle your moans anymore. He’s going deep and fast and hard, exactly how you want him to. 

“Y/n,” he calls you out in between his gruff pants. “Why did you let me do this to you, huh? Don’t you like Yamaguchi?”

You couldn’t really wrap your head around his question because of the euphoria he’s currently giving you. “What’re you—ugh—sayiiing?” you manage to slip out. He slows down before leaning over to you until his chest is pressed on to your back. He whispers to your ear, “Were you being so loud so he’ll wake up?”

He cups your chin and tilts it to the bed’s direction where the formerly sleeping Yamaguchi is now sitting at the edge of the bed with a bulge on his pants and pink tint on his cheeks. 

You completely forgot about him! You were so absorbed in your own arousal that you just tuned out everything else. He was sleeping and Tsukishima was fucking you delirious, but now you’re entirely aware of each other’s presence. You should be ashamed, but with how Tsukishima suddenly gropes your breast and goes back to his brutal thrusts, you just can’t stop yourself from taking in the pleasure he’s giving you right now. 

You meet Yamaguchi’s eyes and it mirrors the lust on your own. 

“What a little slut you are, y/n. You like him watching you get fucked.” Tsukishima murmurs behind you. “And look, he’s already touching himself.” Just like he said, Yamaguchi’s palming his crotch over the cloth of his pants while he watches you and Tsukishima. 

“I’m starting to feel bad for him, y/n.” No, he’s not. Nothing in his voice and movement resembles him feeling bad for his green-haired friend. “Ask him to come and suck him off,” he orders sternly.

“Wh-what? That’s too muuuuugghhhh” you don’t finish what you’re saying when he finds your clit and rubs it frantically. The previous teasing adds fervency to the pleasure quickly escalating to make your head spin. And again, he deprives you of the peak you’ve desperately been wanting to reach.

“I’m begging you, Tsukishima. Make me cum already.” You mewl wretchedly. Screw everything else. You don’t give a shit about how he’ll insult you later. You just want him to keep jamming his dick inside until you cum. 

He grins arrogantly. He’s almost tempted to do it. You, who’s been resisting him persistently, is now begging him. literally begging him to make you cum. He’d like to give in and see how you’ll look when you finally get that orgasm he’s numerously denied you of. But no. He still has himself in check. If he makes you cum now, he might lose the opportunity to get you to do his bidding. 

Very lowly, he says right in your ear, “Get Yamaguchi to come over and suck him off.” He licks your ear and bites gently before adding, “then I’ll fuck your brains out, hmkay?” 

You groan from the promise in his words. You already threw your dignity away moments ago, so you just obey his whim. He lifts himself off your back while you eye the boy in the bed.

“Yamaguchii. Come here,” you shamelessly call out. He jolts in his seat with eyes wide open. But he doesn’t say anything and goes over to where you are. He fidgets when he’s right in front of you, unsure on how to proceed from there. 

You tap the floor. “Sit.” 

He follows immediately. “Let me suck your cock.” His blush goes a shade deeper. He’s already turned on just by watching you and Tsukki do it. He could’ve just pumped himself till he gets off. He didn’t expect you’d ask him to join you. 

“A-are you sure?” He silently curses himself from stuttering. He can’t believe what’s happening, and knowing what’s about to happen, he can already feel his precum leaking on his tip. 

“Please.” you respond with urgency. 

He timidly takes his pants off, but you stop him before he can completely take it off. It was pooled on his knees when you dip straight to his stiff member. You give it a drawn out lick from the base to the tip while your hands settle on his thighs. 

He starts huffing at the warm slick tracing his length. But you’re already keen and eager for your own pleasure, so you just go for it and take in his rock hard erection. He whips his head back as the insides of your pretty mouth engulfs him. You build a slow, steady rhythm of bobbing your head with your tongue brushing his dick inside your mouth as you blow him. 

“Ahhh. That feels nice, y/n.” He sighs while Tsukishima keeps his word and starts to move inside you again. You moan on Yamaguchi’s dick while getting a buzz out of Tsukishima’s. You suck faster, causing Yamaguchi to let out his carnal groans. Compared to Tsukishima, he’s more vocal and expressive and it eggs you on even more. To be caught in the middle of receiving and giving, you didn’t expect it to be this felicitous.

“Shit y/n. You’re clenching on me real tight here.” Tsukishima gruffs while he plunges in and out of you at the same pace you’re moving up and down Yamaguchi’s cock. You meet his gaze. His eyes dazed in the height of his arousal and it piles on to your frenzy. To your surprise, he starts thrusting his hip, making you take his cock deep in your throat. 

“Oy, Yamaguchi. Don’t tell me you’re gonna cum already.” Tsukishima sounded pissed. 

“Sorry Tsukki,” he whimpers helplessly while keeping his eyes on how his cock disappears on your lips. “What makes you think you cum before me? You just got here.” Tsukishima’s tone was dangerous and threatening, but it was unheard of Yamaguchi who’s closing in on his release. His thighs are beginning to quiver. 

A harsh yank on your hair separates you from Yamaguchi. You are now kneeling with your back pressed on Tsukishima’s chest. “Honestly. You two are a handful.” He quickly gets rid of your blouse and pulls down your bra to your midriff. He pinches your nipple harder than he ever has and puts two fingers in your mouth. You suck it as fervidly as if you were sucking Yamaguchi. When he was satisfied, he removed his fingers and left your tongue sticking out. 

“Aww. Look at you. You look pleasingly pathetic.” he snarks with his egotistic grin. 

He moves his finger to your swollen clit and flicks it unforgivingly. He looks at Yamaguchi who was just about to fist himself. 

“Continue touching you won’t get to touch her at all.” The warning was acknowledged this time. Yamaguchi freezes for a second before taking his hand away from him. He just sat there with nothing easing his already painful arousal. All he can do is witness how mind-wreckingly erotic you look with your crumpled skirt on your waist and your breasts bouncing with his friend’s mouth in yours as you’re getting fucked. 

You pull away from his kiss to moan relentlessly as the thread you’ve been holding on to is very close to snapping. He continues fingering your bud while his dick is ramming into you. 

“Yes. Yes. Yeeeesss. Ahhhhh. I’m cumming. Cummiiinggg!” You don’t hold back. Finally, you reach the apex of your high. The pleasure exploded violently on your body. He had to hold your waist so you don’t fall on your face while you’re reeling from your orgasm. 

And not any moment longer, Tsukishima is going after his own climax. His pace gets out of control while he snaps his hips wildly on you. Then, he pulls out and pushes you to your elbows again.

He jerks himself off until you feel his warm seed on your back. “Fuck!” He grunts and wipes the sweat on his forehead and looks at your back painted with his cum. He glances over to Yamaguchi who’s gritting his teeth with clenched fists. 

His lips tug into a corner. This is just how he imagined the scenario would be. His best friend pent-up from the show you just gave him and you, sufficiently fucked out. “Hey,” he calls out to Yamaguchi then glimpses at your post-orgasm state, signalling that it was his turn now. 

At this point, Yamaguchi is distraught with the urgency to satisfy his own desire. He removes his pants completely and reaches for you. He pulls you on top of him while hungrily owning your lips. He moves against your mouth sloppily as he settles his tip of his member on your opening. 

Your hands fly to his chest to stop him. 

“Mmm,” you moan on his mouth and pull away. “N-not yet, Yamaguchi,” your voice is tired and so are you. But he doesn’t stir. He’s biting his lips as he looks at you apologetically with that lasciviousness still prevailing on his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, y/n. I really can’t wait any more.” You both groan in unison at the penetration. 

“Haaa y/n. So good. You feel so gooood.” His moans together with his cock impaling you wildly sends you to another delirium. You never thought he’d be like this. He was always so kind and gentle. You didn’t imagine he’d be pounding you loud and wild, clawing on your ass for his own pleasure. 

“You look like you’re having the time of your life, y/n.” Between Yamaguchi’s thrusts, you glance at Tsukishima behind you who had this sinister smile on his face. Yamaguchi suddenly takes a nipple in his mouth and gently plays with it between his teeth. 

“Hnnnnhh” you close your eyes from the added stimulation, only to open them ferociously when you feel something poking your rear entrance. 

You glare at Tsukishima whose fingers are doing something inexplicably wondrous to your ass. “Shut up and just enjoy it.” With that, he inserts the length of his digits right inside your hole. “She just tightened up. What did you do for her, Tsukki? Uhhhhhh” You crumble to Yamaguchi’s chest. It was not long ago when you just came and now the same delicious coil is about to shatter in you again.

“I’m cumming y/n! Shit. Shit.” That did it for you. You aren’t able to move away and just bounced uncontrollably at his dick. “You’re gonna make me cum inside you, y/n!” But you couldn’t care less. His brutal thrusts and Tsukishima’s added finger on your behind made your whole body spasm in rapture. Yamaguchi is panting heavily beneath you while Tsukishima lugs his fingers away. Unable to move, you just stayed there on Yamguchi’s chest, trying to catch your breath. 

That was until something bigger and harder entered your just-fingered cavern. It’s a different kind of stretch. It stings and it feels strange, but you don’t have the energy to fight back. You let Tsukishima spread your ass open with Yamaguchi’s dick and cum still in your pussy. When Tsukishima was about to bottom out, that’s when it became painful. 

“Fuck! It hurts! Please stop.” You cry out. He stops at once and caresses your sides down to your buttocks. Yamaguchi notices your pained expression gently trails your cheeks and tucks the stray hairs behind your ear. The gentleness of the two soothes you. You feel the ache ebbing away as Yamaguchi softly kisses your lips. He starts grinding slowly inside you. Only then you realize that he hasn’t softened up yet. “I thought you came already,” you murmur on his mouth. 

“Well yeah, but you were tensing on me down there again. I-” he looks away awkwardly. “I can’t help it.” His assertiveness was probably lessened by his recent orgasm. 

Recognizing that you were no longer fighting it, Tsukishima resumes burying his shaft in your tight slot until it’s completely in. At the same time, Yamagachi’s cock is back to its full glory and is languidly sliding it in you. 

You’re a total, utter mess. You feel Yamaguchi’s uniform soaking up your sweat. You start to notice the stress in your arms as you’ve been in this position for a while now. Your legs are the same from matching up to the two’s movements. You’re heaving when you say, “I can’t anymore. I’m soo tired.” 

You see pity in Yamaguchi’s eyes, but he doesn’t stop at all. “You should stop moving, okay? You can lean on me or something,” he says comfortingly. If he won’t stop, you’re a hundred percent sure Tsukishima won’t falter either. “Yeah. I agree. Don’t move and just let us use you like a fuck doll.” You hear him chuckle mockingly as he gradually thrusts his dick.

Their personalities are contrasting, but not any moment longer, they’re both pummelling in you in the same way. They’re both pervertedly yearning for their carnal satisfaction as they speed up. Even their pace matched one other. Your hands started trembling on Yamaguchi’s school uniform. You’re exhausted. Your body’s on fire. You’re sore. But it feels so fucking good. You never thought it’d be this wicked to be stuffed in both holes. You don’t have to do anything. Just like Tsukishima said, you just laid there and let them have their way with you. 

“You’re so wet.” Yamaguchi mutters. 

“How can she not be? You came inside her.” As much as Tsukishima wanted to sound dry, he couldn’t hide the strain in his voice. Your ass was sucking him indulgently and the tightness of it is driving him to lose control. 

You couldn’t take it anymore. With Yamaguchi’s groin slamming viciously on yours, he’s also brushing your tender clit. And for the first time, you hear Tsukishima moan loudly as he parallels Yamaguchi’s tempo. 

The whole thing’s turned you to a wailing heap. “Oh God! It’s too good. Too goooood!”

“Are you going to get off with our dicks? Huh, y/n?” Tsukishima’s crude words only push you closer to the edge. Yamaguchi huffs, his freckles even more pronounced as the reddening of his face intensifies. “Do it. Please. I want to see you cum on my cock.”

You scream. The wave of ecstasy that hit you was unlike any other you’ve had. It was gripping and overwhelming. “Like that. Yea ugghhhh. Fuck me, y/n!” Yamaguchi starts to lose his rhythm while you kept on convulsing as they continue fucking you during your climax.

Tsukishima is the last to finish. “I’m gonna fill up this ass.” He did just that with one sharp groan and one shove of his dick. You feel the warm liquid of both boys gushing inside you. Some even drip to your thighs, adding to the dried coat that spilled from you earlier. 

No one moves. Yamaguchi lies down with his eyes closed. You remain in your position with your ass still bent over. Tsukishima is panting while wiping the fog on his glasses. 

—

You look at the test result your teacher just handed out to you. You look closely at the numbers to see if you might be misreading it. You didn’t fail, but you know you can do better than this. You want to approach Yamaguchi to compare results, but how can you approach him about it and not think about what happened when you should’ve been studying for this very exam. 

The paper was suddenly snatched from your hand. And behold, it was the duo in your mind. 

“What’s this?” Tsukishima raises his eyebrow at your exam result that he’s holding. 

“Give it back,” you retort coldly. 

Yamaguchi takes a peek at the paper too. “Um. That’s okay, y/n. You can do better next time.” He says with a nice smile, but when your eyes meet, you both look away. Tsukishima lazily gives you back your exam and walks away. Yamaguchi who now has a faint blush, bows and follows. After a few steps, Tsukishima briefly pauses and peers at you from the corners of his eyes. 

“I think you should study more, y/n,” he grins and walks away.


End file.
